1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indicator drive circuit for turning on or off an indicator with a light source such as an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in order to switching an indicator driven by a battery power supply of 12V by using a control signal of 5V system, a vehicle needs an indicator drive circuit for shifting the level of the control signal so as to control a switching element. A conventional indicator drive circuit uses, e.g., a MOS transistor with a high output as the switching element for turning on or off electrical current from the battery power supply, and a control part of 5V system controls the electrical current to be fed into a resistance between a gate and a source of the MOS transistor, so an LED connected to the MOS transistor is turned on/off (for example, see JP-A-06-326579).